Supernovas of Hogwarts
by Trafalgar.Law.is.a.D
Summary: I feel there are not enough supernova stories and I've been wanting to write a fanfic anyway so they all end up at Hogwarts. LAW CENTRIC; NO PAIRINGS; T for language
1. an old man and a crazy school

**A/N: Keep in mind this is my first fanfic ever so please constructive advice and only _c_ _onstructive_ , you don't like it don't read it.**

Law sat leaning against bepo and watching the sky of the New World as the rest of the crew hurried around preparing to once again set off towards Punk Hazard.

It had been a year and a half sence the war of the best and Law had come up with a plan to take down both Doflamingo and Kaido. The first step of his plan, becoming a shichibukai, had been completed.

However as he was thinking about his next move a blinding light filled his vision. He quickly shielded his eyes. the light quickly went away, but when Law looked around to see if his crew was alright his found only bepo and an unfamiliar sloping lawn leading down to a lake, looking to the side he saw a dark forest. Over looking it all; a magnificent castle with great soaring towers.

He gripped his sword and stood as he did bepo began to glow brighter and brighter. Law shielded his eyes and when the light faded he looked to see a pure white Persian cat in the place of where bepo previously lay. Leaning down to awaken his bear turned cat he caught sight of a human walking toward him. Straitening he took in the appearance of the man. He wore what appeared to be a purple bath robe, a tall pointy hat, and half moon spectacles. His most striking feature however was his long, silver beard. Overall he appeared even older than Rayleigh.

The old man was smiling as he came closer to the surgeon of death. "Ah, hello there I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Trafalgar Law, may I ask where exactly this is?" He replied, attempting to pinpoint his location and if he would be able to return to his crew quickly.

"Of course, my dear boy, we are presently in Scotland." Still smiling he continued. "Are you aware of how you came to appear on school grounds in a flash of light?"

"I've no idea, no." Law stated thinking if he had ever heard of Scotland before.

"I may be able to help then you see I have come across an amusing book detailing how to summon humans with amazing powers from different lands. After reading this I came to a conclusion that I could use this information to help protect a certain boy and also win a war most think is already over." hearing this the dark haired man sighed. Lady luck certainly had it out for him.

"And why do most people think this war is already over?"

"The leader of the opposing side has disappeared eleven years ago." seeing Law's skepticism he went on to explain, "he disappeared, but that doesn't mean that he will not return."

"If I were to help you, do you know how to send me back to my own 'land'?" It would be a small price to pay in order to return to his own plans.

"I can do better, I can return you to the exact moment you left."

He thought this over carefully, if he helped he would have to protect and be around children at this school, if he didn't he may not be able to return to his crew. Sighing he said " very well, I will help."


	2. child!

**A/N Oh my gosh, I didn't think anyone would actually bother to read this wow thank you guys (and girls and what ever gender you identify as) so much! also if something doesn't make sense please tell me. so heres something i'll try to update when i can think of something, i'll probably write more while watching law's past so here ya go.**

* * *

 _"Very well, i will help"_

* * *

To say that Dumbledore was surprised was and understatement. He had never actually expected the summoning to work and when it had, he was expecting to have to bribe and manipulate this man. But no he willingly agreed as long as he could go home when finished.

When the man's, 'Law' he reminded himself, body began to glow he didn't know what to expect, but law turning into a child was not it.

"dammit," he heard the now eleven year old say. "did you do this?"

"No, however this is very convenient," he replied, thinking that he now had no need to put the stranger in a teaching position, and law could be closer to harry now.

He watched as Trafalgar ran a hand through his hair exasperated. "Well, what now? As I don't know how this world works I will let you decide."

"I Will have one of the teachers take you to Diagon Alley in order to get you supplies. while your here i will have you act as a student, although of course you will have special privileges."

* * *

Law observed his surroundings as he walked behind a woman called Mcgonagall, who if he was honest, he found quite enjoyable to be around as she was smart and sane unlike so many other people he had met in his life, although stern and uptight he found he liked her. Currently he was being taken around a shopping district to get 'supplies'. They had gotten most of his supplies and only needed a wand to be done, they entered an old run down shop that was labeled Ollivander's.

"Mr. Ollivander," Mcgonagall called out.


End file.
